the Issue with the Exboyfriend
by Motorcycle Diagnostics
Summary: Complete! Burktina. Some merder. Meretina friendship and Dertina friendship. Cristina is sick in the beginning, and her exboyfriend comes unexpected. some language
1. Burke and Cristina in the Elevator

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy. Enjoy this fanfic!

Issues with the Ex-boyfriend

She walked into the elevator. She actually walked into the elevator. With Burke inside. She felt a pang of guilt. Derek coughed. Cristina looked at him, and Derek jerked his head towards Burke. She sighed. "Burke, I…I have something to tell you. I'm sorry for everything, and I just want you to know…"

"Save it, Dr. Yang. We have more important matters to deal with."

She was silent after that. Derek and Cristina worked on Burke's hand. Cristina said, "I'll be right back."  
She ran to the bathroom and returned a few seconds later. "Ok. I'm back."

"You feeling okay Dr. Yang?" Derek asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Am I okay?"

"You don't look so good. Maybe you'd better call in sick."

"Hmph. Yeah, right. When would I ever do that?"

"Dr. Yang, we are going to finish this surgery and then you are going home. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh, please. You only care because I am Meredith's friend."

"No, I care because you are also my friend. I'll give you a ride." He finished with Burke's hand and turned to Cristina. Cristina turned and ran to the bathroom again. She came back out, saying, "I'll be fine. I just had food that didn't sit well."

They rolled Burke into the hospital room and woke him up. Burke said, "How's my hand Dr. Shepherd?"

"Your hand will be fine. However, you are not fine."

"What makes you say that?"

"You ignored Cristina when she was trying to apologize. If you would just hear her out, maybe you'd understand."

"Understand what? That she walked away, and she told the chief? I understand that plenty."

"No. You don't understand. She knew she did wrong. She wasn't being selfish. She was trying to look out for you, not herself. She cares about you. She would give her life for you. I'm sure she would apologize a…"

"20 million times. I will apologize 20 million times if I have to. You can forgive me if you want because you want to, not because I want you to and I will understand."

Burke turned his head to see Cristina standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "Cristina…I should be the one who's sorry. You were right to go to the chief. I just didn't see that. I'm sorry. I forgive you and I hope you forgive me." Cristina ran up to him and kissed him. Derek turned towards the door, smiling inwardly. Meredith showed up and they were watching through the window, holding hands. Meredith turned to tell Derek how much she loved him when Cristina broke away from Burke and ran to the bathroom. Meredith ran in. "Cristina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had some breakfast that didn't sit well."

"You didn't have breakfast, Cristina. I was with you all morning. Are you truly okay?"

Before Cristina could answer, she vomited again. Then she collapsed. "Cristina!" Burke yelled, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Just. some issues." Meredith and Derek each grabbed an arm and hauled Cristina to her feet. As they were walking out of Burke's room, Meredith said, "Don't worry, Dr. Burke. Cristina's going to be just fine. She's going to see Dr. Montgomery or Dr. Bailey." After they left the room, Burke leaned his head back on his pillow. he wondered about Cristina. He definitely wondered.


	2. The Results of Cristina

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy. I swear! Thank you for the Reviews! Please RR!

The issue with the Ex-Boyfriend Chapter 2: The results of Cristina 

Cristina lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what was wrong with her. She soon found out. Dr. Montgomery, Addison, came in and said, "Cristina, we have good news and bad news. The good news is you're pregnant with Burke's child. The bad news is you have a fever and your temperature is 104 degrees. You will not be working or going anywhere for the next couple days."

"But, Dr. Montgomery I am fine. If I keep working, I'll…wait, did you say I'm pregnant?" Addison nodded and gave her a skeptical look. "Dr. Grey will be relaying the results to Preston in a couple minutes." Cristina sighed. Addison told her that she would be fine. Then she left. Cristina fell asleep soon after. She was exhausted.

"Dr. Burke? We have results of Cristina," Meredith said. Burke looked at Meredith and said, "Is there anything wrong with her?"

"Well, yes and no. She has a fever of 104 degrees and she's pregnant with your child." She turned away, hoping that Burke wouldn't ask her anymore. "Dr. Grey? She will be alright, won't she?"

Meredith turned and looked at him a little sadly, and said, "I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean, it's just a fever, right?"

Burke looked at her, and said, "Right. It's just a fever." He had a feeling that she was hiding something, but he didn't say anything. He was released that same day. He walked into Cristina's room and saw she was sleeping. He smiled, glad that they were back together. He pulled up a chair, and sat down, holding Cristina's hand. He stayed there until visiting hours were over. He kissed her on the forehead and left.

The next day, Cristina was awake, and arguing with Derek about her working. she had tried to get up and get ready for work, but Derek stopped her, and she was grumbling about it.

"Dr. Shepherd, I'm fine. If I keep working, this fever will go away."

"No, you are not fine. What if you were to collapse again?"

"I'm not going to collapse. Look, I'll be fine."

"Cristina! You are not fine. This fever…this fever could kill you. If you try to work it off, you have more of a chance to die. That isn't going to happen. We did not tell Dr. Burke because it would tear (AN, like tear apart) him up as well as you." Cristina looked at him, shocked. Then she looked at her hands and started tearing(AU: crying tears) up. Derek sat on the edge of her bed and said, "We're going to do everything we can, all right? It might take a while, and we need to see how you're progressing. I have to go on my rounds, all right? just hang in there." Derek walked away, feeling sad. Meredith walked up to him and asked, "Did you have to tell her? She tried working again, didn't she?" He nodded. Meredith sighed and gave him a hug. "It wasn't your fault."

Cristina looked out the window, and she heard the door open and close, she turned and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to see how my ex-girlfriend is doing." A brown-haired guy said.

"Chris, I left you eight years ago. I moved on, and I'm glad that I did. I don't need my ex checking up on me. So you can just leave."

"I'm only here to get what belongs to me."

"Which is what? I gave you everything that belonged to you."

"No you didn't. You're the one that I want and love, so I'm here to take you home. So get your things."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not released yet, second of all, I work here, and third of all I have a boyfriend. So no, I am not going with you. I love it here, and I don't love you, Chris. I will never love you again. Now, please leave."

Chris turned and started towards the door. He then turned and said, "You know me well Cristina, and I will not let some other guy love you. I will do whatever it takes. Even if it means murdering someone." Then he walked out the door. Cristina took all this in. She remembered back when they were dating.

Flashback

"Cristina! Let's go out for dinner. I have a special gift for you." Chris said.

"I can't right now. I'm busy."

"It's really important. You can study in the morning. Please?"

"All right fine." They were going to a fancy restaurant.

Cristina changed into her dress. It wasn't her best, but it was good enough. When they arrived, he had said, that he would be right back. She waited for five minutes. When she stood up to get some water, she saw him with another girl, and they were kissing. She fumed at this, and got her water. He returned when she came back for her coat. He said, "Cristina, I have a question for you."

"Hurry up. I have some studying to do."

"Will you marry me?"

"No." She turned away and he grabbed her arm. "But why?"

She turned and said, in a cold voice, "Because I'm dumping you. Now, please let go and go to your other girlfriend." And she left with him standing there.

End flashback

She knew she had to tell Burke, but at that moment she saw a bright and shiny light, and heard a long beep. The last thing she remembered was Meredith, Burke, Derek, Dr. Bailey, and Addison surrounding her.


	3. Burke's thoughts and Cristina's Revival

Great reviews so far! I love it! Yes, Chris will be in a big part of this story. So I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately

Chapter 3: The revival of Cristina/Burke's thoughts

When he was about to head out, Burke heard a beep coming from Cristina's room. It was the beep of death to him. He turned on his heels and ran to her room, and everyone else was headed there too. She was dying. He noticed a brown haired man walk out, but he didn't pay attention to him. His thoughts were on Cristina. He ran in there, and Dr. Bailey told him to leave.

"But Cristina's…"

"Cristina will be fine Dr. Burke, just let us do our job. You go on home and I will call you."

He had his eyes on Cristina the whole time. _Close, so close and I can't help her. I have to wait for everyone else to help her. Damn it!_ Burke raged in his head.

He walked outside and sat on the bench. He couldn't go home yet. Not with so many memories of her.

Back in Cristina's room, Meredith said, "We need oxygen in here." Dr. Bailey put the oxygen mask on Cristina, and they slowly revived her. Derek propped her head up, and then told everyone, "Her heart rate is back. She's alive." Meredith leaned her head on Derek's shoulder and whispered, "That was so close. Dr. Burke will want to hear about this, and we have to tell him the truth about the fever." Addison walked up to them and said, "I'll tell him. Don't worry about it." Meredith and Derek both said, "Are you sure?" Addison nodded and headed outside.

She noticed him sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. She sat there for a little bit feeling sorry for him. Then she sat on the bench next to him and said, "She made it. She made it."

"What was Meredith hiding?" Burke asked her.

"This fever….uh…this fever could kill Cristina, and we're trying everything we can to save her. I'm sorry that it had to happen this way. She's going to be in the hospital for a while."

Burke was saddened by the news, but he held on. "She has to be okay. If she isn't okay, I won't be okay either."

Addison sighed and looked at Burke. She'll be fine, I promise you, and if she isn't, you can make sure I lose my job. Does that make you feel better?"

"Not really."

"We're all doing our best. Dr. Shepherd is her doctor for the fever, and I'm her doctor for the pregnancy. You're welcome to come with at any time. I have to go check on her pregnancy and figure out if she's having more than one or what." Addison stood up and held her hand out to Burke. "You coming?"

Burke looked up and took her hand and stood up. Before letting go, he said, "Thank you." Addison gave him her infamous half-smile. They walked in the hospital together.

Cristina finally woke up with Burke holding her hand tightly. "I'd appreciate it if I could feel my hand. It fell asleep." Burke looked up and kissed her. She was shocked at him. When they parted, she said, "Okay, what's up with you? I'm in this bed sick, and you kiss me. Are you trying to get sick, too?" Before Burke could answer, Derek came in and said, "Hello Preston, Cristina. Um, who was that brown-haired guy that walked in here?"

"His name is Chris Clooney. He is my ex-boyfriend from eight years ago. Why?"

"He may have triggered your fever more, and it almost made you die. He shouldn't be coming here."

"I didn't want him here, and I still don't."

Burke looked at her, and said, "Is it that one guy that was walking out when you were dying?"

"Yes, and please, I did not call him here."

Derek shook his head and then said, "Don't worry. From now on there's always going to be an intern in here with you, and they can keep Chris away. Was there anything that he said to you that may have stressed you or scared you?"

Cristina thought for a moment. "He wants me to go back to him. When I told him that I was not going anywhere with him because I worked her and loved it here and had a boyfriend that I love, he told me that he would…oh, no." She had a breakdown and Burke tried to comfort her. Derek felt a little uncomfortable. He didn't like to see anyone cry, especially someone who just doesn't cry. Then when she finally calmed down enough to talk, she said, "He said that he would murder people to take me." Then she hid her face in Burke's shirt, and he tried to quiet her down. Meredith came in and saw that they needed a moment alone, and she dragged Derek away. When they were away from the room, Meredith said, "So, who was that guy?"

"A guy named Chris Clooney. We need more security. This guy threatened Cristina, and he might murder someone. I have reason to believe that he means Preston."

Meredith said, "Let's go talk to the Chief." They ran to the chief, and Izzie and George went to visit Cristina, but they saw that they needed a moment alone together. "I think something happened." Izzie told George. Just then a shot rang out and broke the door open and a car drove away. Izzie was covered by George, and they were fine. Cristina threw herself on Burke and they both landed on the floor. Burke said, "Was there a reason for that?" Cristina said, "Well, of course. To make sure you stay alive."

She looked through the window to see the car. She recognized the car as the one that had been following her every time she ran. It was definitely Chris. She was startled, and she held onto Burke and said, "Don't ever leave this place without someone else. Promise me?"

He looked at her a moment into her frightened eyes, and then said, "I promise."

Okay guys! If you want this story to keep going I'm going to need at least one review.

Oh yeah, this'll be easy. Thanks for the reviews so far!


	4. Chris Barges in

All right! I have the ending all planned out, but I am so not going to tell you. It may not be for a while, but here's chapter 4, and keep in mind that I do not own Grey's Anatomy characters. They belong to the other people. I can't remember the channel. On with the Story!

Chapter 4: Chris Barges in

Cristina and Burke fell asleep on the floor, and they were peacefully sleeping when Dr. Bailey entered. "Preston…Cristina…what are you two doing on the floor? Get up, you two." Burke was the first to wake up, as he realized that they were, like she said, on the floor. He picked the still-sleeping Cristina up and put her in the hospital bed. "Sorry, Dr. Bailey." She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Mark Sloane just walked past Dr. Bailey when Dr. Bailey remembered about her announcement. She called up everyone that worked in the hospital, except for the chief of course, and told them to enter Cristina's room.

When everyone entered Cristina's room, Cristina and Burke were confused. Dr. Bailey said, "Now, probably all of you are wondering why we're standing in D-Cristina's room right now. there is a man out there with brown hair and he goes by the name of Chris Clooney. He triggered this fever of hers and almost killed her. There will always be one person with her at all times, and no Dr. Burke it can not be just you. If this guy wants to visit, he is not allowed to. If he finds a way in here and you are not on duty, you can beat the living hell out of him, and you will not get in trouble. Do you hear me? We are not going to lose this intern, nor any other intern. Okay. Back to work people!"

"So is that you just doing your job, or are you caring?" Cristina asked.

"It's my job, Dr. Yang. It's my job." Dr. Bailey gave Cristina a stern look and walked out of the room. The first person to watch Cristina was Sloane. He had the first hour and everything went smoothly.

The next person was George. They talked about the past, and Cristina blurted out, "I'm sorry, George."

"For what?"

"For not being a human being first, and being a robot." _Why did I just say that?_ Cristina wondered.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

Cristina smiled and soon fell asleep. When she woke up, Addison was sitting next to her and watching the door. Without looking at Cristina, she said, "Good morning."

"Well, you're in a cheery mood today, aren't you?"

Addison laughed a little bit. "No, just tired, and glad that my shift is over."

"Ah. I'm sorry if this is a bit out of your way to watch over me." _Okay, something is seriously wrong with me_, Cristina told herself. _Am I dying?_

"It's not out of my way. John will be here in a few minutes to watch you. He's our new intern."

"Oh, yeah him. I got a creepy feeling from him."

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one. Here he comes. Take care of yourself and I will see you tomorrow." With that said, she walked out the door, and Cristina smiled at the new guy. He smiled back, and turned his back on her, and called someone, and he said in the phone, "You can come in now. I'll make sure nobody gets in your way, boss."

After he hung up the phone, Cristina asked, "How long have you been working here?"

"Two days."

"Oh. Who were you talking to?"

"My boss."

"But your boss is here."

"No, he's my boss." John pointed at the guy that just entered. Cristina's pulse raced, and that was a bad thing, since that triggered the fever more. It was Chris, and he walked to her and kissed her forcibly. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her at the moment. John turned away and walked out. Burke noticed this and walked in, curious at why he just walked out. What he saw maddened him. He grabbed Chris's shoulder and punched him in the face. Cristina breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that Burke was kicking major ass! Burke threw a punch in again and it threw Chris out the door. Chris ran outside, and Burke would have kicked him more, but he noticed tat Cristina had trouble breathing. She took short gasps, and Burke ran to her, and got the oxygen back on. Slowly but surely, her breathing went back to normal. She started crying, and he was comforting her when Addison came in with Derek and Meredith. All three said, "Oh my god!" Derek checked her heart rate, while Meredith checked on her oxygen, to make sure there was enough. Addison started looking for John. Sloane walked up, saying, "John just quit, Addison." Addison felt a little weak, and she sat down. "That could have killed her." Sloane and Addison walked back in. Addison said, "Cristina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that John was friends with Chris. If I had known that, we wouldn't have him here." Cristina smiled and said between breaths, "It's okay. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault." She leaned her head on Burke's shoulder. Burke was flexing his hand. Derek noticed and said, "Do we need to check on your hand again?" Burke looked up and said, "No, it just hurts for the moment that's all."

"Well, of course. You kicked Chris's ass," Cristina stated matter-of-factly. she kissed his cheek, and said, "I am going to go brush my teeth. That guy really has bad breath." Burke rolled his eyes and helped her walk to the bathroom. After everything was settled, Derek gave Cristina medicine, and she was released to go home. Burke also had a few days off to make sure that Cristina was okay. When they got home she fell asleep immediately, she had never been exhausted in her life. Tomorrow would be easier, she hoped. She'd tell Burke more about Chris tomorrow.


	5. the Confession

Thank you for the review and this is where Cristina confesses about Chris, and why he's so hard to get rid of. Enjoy! Oh, and if Cristina is an only child according to the show, she's not in my story.

Chapter 5:The Confession

The morning had revealed Cristina trying to work again, and Alex trying to get her back in bed.

"Come on Alex, I have a job to do." Cristina threw her hair in a ponytail.

Alex was not satisfied. "Cristina, you have to stay in bed. Don't make me go in my big brother mode."

"You're already in the big brother mode." Alex was like a big brother to Cristina, considering that Cristina was the oldest out of all the Yang children. She turned her back on him and he turned around.

"Just because I'm a gentleman and turn away while you dress does not mean that you get to work." Cristina threw her shirt on. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. She got her pants on and then sighed.

"Okay, fine. I wasn't going to work. I need you to come with me to find my file."

"After you sleep for an hour. Then I will help you." Alex hid a grin since he knew he won.

Cristina groaned. After confessing to him what she felt about him, he could not quit acting like the big brother he was like to her. "Fine. You win, jerk." She climbed in bed and slept. The Chief came in, and he said, "I am no longer chief. Burke is now the chief of Seattle Grace. See you later."

Alex looked at him funny, and wondered why he was so…perky. He shrugged it off, and waited an hour. Alex was off the whole day, so he was the bodyguard. When Cristina woke up, she said, "Can we go find my file now?"

He faked a yawn. "Maybe later, but right now I am going to sleep." Before he could even realize what happened, Cristina threw a pillow at him. "You promised, you evil brother." He threw his hands up in surrender and stood. "Okay, we're going we're going. Hopefully the new chief won't find us."

"New chief? Excuse me?"

"Yeah, apparently the old chief decided to retire today."

"So…who's the new chief again?"

"Your boyfriend."

"My boyf…oh. You mean Preston? As in MY Preston? Thank goodness. I love him." _Did I just say that out loud?_ Cristina was shocked at herself. They looked around the corner and noticed Meredith and Derek talking and laughing over coffee. "Oh, of course she gets the damn coffee," Cristina muttered to herself. Alex rolled his eyes as they slid past their line of sight.

They found the files and started to look through them. "Found it!" Cristina finally yelled, triumphant.

She sat on the floor and Alex sat next to her and they looked at the file. It stated this:

_Cristina Yang_

_Intern_

_Father: Jonathan Yang_

_Heart disease-type unknown_

_Had surgery and survived_

_Mother: Malaya Yang_

_Heart disease-type unknown_

_Had surgery and survived_

_Sisters: Mariah Yang_

_Heart disease-type unknown_

_Had surgery. Did not survive_

_Sharaayah Yang _

_Heart disease-type unknown_

_Did not have Surgery. Still alive_

_Melissa Yang_

_Died in a car wreck_

_Brothers: Brandon Yang_

_Heart disease-type unknown_

_Did not have surgery. Deceased_

_Marco Yang_

_Heart disease-type unknown_

_Did not have surgery. Still alive_

_Heart disease is hereditary. Symptoms are of the following: Throwing up, having a fever, stressed out easier._

Cristina dropped the document. She felt very weak. Alex couldn't understand what she was going crazy about and then he read the document. Alex grabbed her shoulders and said, "Come on. Let's get you back to the hospital room. You are not going to get released today. Not with this. Come on, Cristina. You need to get better." She slowly stood, shaky, and he helped her walk. They were halfway there when Burke noticed them. "Alexander…what are you and Cristina doing out of her room?"

Alex looked at Burke and coughed. "Well, uh…Cristina will be happy to explain later. Right now I have to get her back in her room."

Burke blinked a couple times, and then said, "I'll get her there." Then he took Cristina in his arms and walked into Cristina's room. After setting her down, Alex walked in, and said, "We should talk outside."

Burke glanced at Cristina one more time, and then walked out with Alex.

"What is it?"

"If you go into the file room"

"You went into the file room? No one's allowed in there!"

"The chief is, Chief. Cristina's file is on the floor. Read it and you may learn something. Now, I have a sister to take care of." Alex walked back into Cristina's room.

Burke walked to the file room, picked up her file, and read it. He put the file back on the floor. He walked outside, and Meredith saw his troubled face. "Chief? Are you okay?"

He grabbed Meredith's arms, and said, "Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what? Who?"

"Did Cristina tell you she had an unknown heart disease?"

"What? Heart disease? Oh my god. No, she didn't."

Burke let go of her and walked towards Cristina's room.

"Um, Sir? What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to get some answers."

Burke walked into Cristina's room to see Alex sitting in the corner and some guy talking to Cristina. He coughed, and said, "Hello."

Cristina looked at Burke, and said, "Oh hi, baby. Burke, this is Marco, my brother. Marco, this is Preston Burke, my boyfriend."

Marco turned and said, "Hi, Dr. Burke." Then he turned his back on Burke and gave Cristina a look, saying, _What about our traditional husbands? You're breaking up with him, right?_

Cristina returned a look that said, _No, I love him. We'll talk later._

Burke walked over to Cristina and brushed his lips against hers. He turned to Alex and Marco, and said, "I would like to talk to my girlfriend alone, if I may?" Marco and Alex half-smiled, both for different reasons, and turned out the door.

Burke sat next to Cristina on her bed and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That your whole family had heart disease."

"Oh. Because I didn't know. At least until today."

"Okay. What was with the expressions then?"

Cristina didn't think he saw the expressions that Marco and her shared. "My family…they believe in traditional husbands and boyfriends and all that. They were all big on that, but I never was and never will be. They believed that we should marry only those that have the same culture, but that's so boring to me. And besides. I like to have boyfriends that would love me for me, and I would love them for them. Like I love you for you. I will always love you…why am I saying this?"

"Because I need to know. What about Chris? How does he fit in all this?"

"My parents wanted me to find a boyfriend and get married by the time I was eighteen, so they picked this guy. I never liked him, but I went out with him to get my parents to shut up."

Burke looked into her eyes, and saw a moment of sadness. He kissed her forehead. "You need to rest. Go to sleep and you can tell me later."

"No. I want to tell you now. I'm going to tell you."

Burke nodded silent. So then she started her story.

"We first met at the restaurant. Um, it was Chinatown…"

You guys need to review and I will be happy to continue. The next chapter will have a lot of flashbacks. Thank you!


	6. The Story Behind Chris Part 1

Okay. The time has come for…the story behind Chris. Yes! Score! I got reviews! Thank you to A-lyz, nikkitan89, shayid4eva, paTent leaTher pUmps, foah-jaresa-zekepay-DL-fanatic and eac-dudette for your reviews. Get ready! I love it! Keep in mind that the italicized part is the flashback, and the normal typing is what happens then.

Chapter 6: The Story Behind Chris

_"Cristina Marina Yang! You get down here! We are going to that restaurant!" Malaya Yang shouted up the stairs._

_Cristina groaned and then rushed downstairs. She hated eating out at a restaurant with her parents. Especially then. They had found a date for her. "Mom, I don't want to go out with…with this guy! What's his name?"_

_"Christopher Clooney. You can call him Chris." _

_"Oh. Right. I don't want to go out with Chris! Why don't you understand that?"_

_"It's a tradition to date those within our culture!"_

Burke looked at Cristina in curiosity. "Tradition?"

"Yes, tradition. She was so firm with that it wasn't even funny."

Just then Meredith, Izzie, Alex, George, Derek, Callie, and Sloane all entered and Meredith said, "What wasn't funny? Ooh, are you telling a story?"

Cristina rolled her eyes, and said, "Okay, you can listen too." She brought everyone up to date. "So then we were at the restaurant…"

_Cristina sat by the window, and she didn't say a word. Her parents were eating somewhere else. They had picked a guy out for her. One of those that was within our culture. **Why can't I pick my own boyfriends**, Cristina wondered angrily. She didn't even notice someone sitting in front of her. _

_"Um, hello? Do you see me?" Chris asked her._

_"Yeah, but why do you care?" she scoffed._

_"Because I'm your boyfriend."_

_"Oh, get real. You are not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." _

_"Feisty. I like feisty girls."_

_"Well, you're not getting this one." _

_"Oh, we'll see about that."_

_Cristina rolled her eyes and they ate in silence. When Chris ordered some drinks, he whispered to the waiter and gave him a 20 dollar bill. Cristina didn't pay much attention to it, like she should have. The waiter came back with two drinks and placed them in front of Chris and Cristina. Cristina absentmindedly started drinking it. After drinking two glasses, she stood up to go talk with her parents, but her parents had left, and she couldn't walk straight. Chris came up behind her and said, "You should get to know me. I always get what I want." Then he started kissing Cristina on the neck and she tried fighting him off, but she was too drunk to win. Chris finally picked her up and headed out the door. She couldn't fight anymore._

"Feisty? He wants feisty, he should go after me," Izzie smirked.

"You weren't the one that ended up getting drunk. I felt like crap when we got to Chris's house…" Cristina pointed out.

"Wait, you went to his house?" Burke asked.

"Hey, he was the one who picked me up, not me. I tried fighting I really did. Now, can I get on with my story?" Cristina asked as Burke kissed her forehead. Everyone else nodded.

_Cristina woke up in someone else's bed, not hers; she was in someone else's sheets, not hers. The sheets looked dirty to her. She turned and saw Chris sleeping. She jumped out of bed as fast as she could, and noticed that she, thankfully, still had her clothes on. Cristina turned her head to look at him and ran out the door. She walked for miles and miles, literally. When a red suburban pulled over, she was afraid it was Chris, but it wasn't. _

"Who was it?" George asked.

Cristina thought a moment. When realization hit she sat up and looked at Burke. "He said his name was…Preston. Did you pick up a chick a few years ago by any chance?"

Burke was shocked. "Yes, but I hadn't planned on seeing her a few years later."

Cristina grinned. "You saved me back then you know that?"

"Get back to the story."

"_Do you want a ride?" the man asked. _

_"Where are you headed?" Cristina asked. _

_"Oh, I'm just driving around. Hop in."_

_"Okay. This is just a ride."_

_"Yes. It's just a ride. What's your name anyways?"_

_"Cristina."_

_"My name is Preston." _

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Yes, you too."_

_They drove in silence for a while. Cristina finally saw their house and said, "This is my stop. Thank you for the ride."_

_"No problem. See you later."_

_"Bye."_

_She walked up to the door without looking back. She opened the door silently, and Malaya looked at her. Malaya looked angry. Cristina turned and walked into her bedroom, angry as well. At her mother, the tradition, everything. Malaya walked in, and closed the door. "Why'd you leave Chris there?" _

_"I didn't want to sleep with him mother." Cristina clutched her comforter and looked away. When she got no response from her mother, she turned to look at her, and Cristina got slapped. She threw herself on her bed and hid. She heard her door close, and she climbed out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears away. She sat on the window sill, and stared out the window for the rest of the day. She heard the door open, and she turned and it was Chris._

_"Go away."_

_"I can help you. Come on, let's go out on another date."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Your mom won't be happy to hear that."_

_"Who cares about her? She hates me anyways."_

_Cristina stood and went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and kissed her and she was too stunned to stop him. When he parted away from her, she gave him a mean glare and walked past him. When she got downstairs, he grabbed her by the arm and steered her outside. She fought against him, but then her mom came outside, and said, "Cristina. You are going on that date, I don't care what you say." _

_Cristina felt horrible. She finally gave in, and jumped in the car. "Where are we going?"_

_"We're going to Chinatown." Cristina shrugged and leaned her head on the window. When Chris parked, he locked the doors and moved closer to her. She looked at him, and said, "What are you doing? I'm hungry." _

_"I'm hungry, too." With that said, he grabbed Cristina by the waist and kissed her forcibly again. She actually fought back that time. She tore herself away from him and yelled, "What was that for?" _

_Chris grew angry with her. He slapped her extremely hard, and she had her back against the door. Chris moved closer to her and pinned her arms to her side. Then he started kissing her neck and moving towards her lips again. When he got to her lips, she bit him until he bled. That time, Chris grabbed her arms tightly, and he started shaking her, whispering in a menacing tone, "Now, behave yourself Cristina. You wouldn't want to go against your tradition, would you?" Cristina stared at him, frightened to death._

Cristina felt Burke's hand tighten around her hand, and she kissed him, and said, "It's okay now. It was in the past."

"I know, but I still can't stand the thought that someone had tried to hurt you like that."

"Oh, it's all right baby. Do you want me to continue tomorrow?"

"No. I need to know now." Burke squeezed her hand reassuringly. Everyone else were still stuck on the beating that Chris gave her. Cristina threw a pillow at Meredith and she got everyone else out of their trance by yelling, "Ow!"

Cristina rolled her eyes.

_Chris sighed, and opened his door, and got her door open. Cristina stood up, and rushed past him. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Nobody had scared her as much as he did. It was two hours that she hid in there, the whole time knowing that he was right there. After another hour passed, she thought that he had left, and she opened the door, only to have it slammed open. Chris stood over her as she fell backwards on her back. He closed the door and locked it. "Great idea, Cristina. Didn't think you had it in you." Cristina went to stand up but he pushed her down, and he leaned close to her and started kissing her. She tried pushing him away, Chris noticed this and every time, he slapped her or hit her. She finally gave up, trying. She just let him kiss her for a little bit. Chris stood up, and she breathed in a sigh of relief too soon. He held out his hands, and Christina, thinking that he was ready to go home, grabbed them. When he pulled her up, he pulled her to where she would have to kiss him, and when that happened, she felt something clamp on her wrist and he kept pushing her to the bathroom stall. Before he had a chance to do what he planned, someone found a way in, and said, "Oh my god! What are you doing to her?" It was some guy that worked at the restaurant. When Chris looked at the employee, Cristina broke away and ran out of the door with the employee close behind. When they got outside, Cristina stopped and so did that employee._

"Do you know the waiter? Maybe you could write him," Callie said.

Cristina looked at Burke, and said, "That's how I met Alex. He was the employee, right, Alex?"

Alex nodded and Cristina smiled at him. "Thank goodness you were there, Alex."

_Cristina was in tears when Alex made sure that Chris couldn't find them. Alex tried to comfort her as much as he could. He even offered to take her home, and she said, "I don't want to go home. They're the ones that set me up with that jerk." _

_Alex bit his lip. He said, "You could come to my house."_

_Cristina looked up at him. Then she nodded and stood up. He pointed to a Dodge Durango, and said, "That's my car. Did you drive, or did that creep drive?" Cristina said, "That creep did." He nodded, and Cristina hugged him. "Thank you." Then she walked to the car. He unlocked the doors, and they reached his house. They entered and he locked the door. They watched TV for a while and they fell asleep. She hid there for two weeks and then finally went home, but Alex said that he would always protect her no matter what. She said thanks and walked out the door. Cristina walked two miles to her house. She knew she was going to get in trouble once she got home, but to her surprise nobody was home. She got a creepy feeling, but she shrugged it off. She walked in, turned around to close and lock the door, and then she felt hands on her hips. "Hey, baby," Chris whispered in her ear. She gasped and he felt around the front of her shirt, and she couldn't do anything about it. He gripped his other hand on her pants, and worked on the button. Cristina didn't want that. She twisted away and grabbed for the door, but he hit her, and she fell to the floor. He grabbed Cristina by her hair and yanked her up. He said, "Now, now. Your parents left so I can have all the fun I want and I intend to have it all." Cristina was thrown into a corner and he walked up to her and put one hand on her chest and the other worked on the button again. Then he froze. He looked at Cristina, and then said, "Nah. Let's mess with your shirt before we make you take your pants off." He moved his hand that was on her chest down to the bottom of her shirt without lifting his hand, and grabbed the edge, grinning like he was the new boss, which in this case at that time he was. Cristina couldn't fight him. His other hand grabbed the other side, and he lifted her shirt over head, tickled her so she would move her arms, and threw it on the floor. Cristina couldn't handle it and that was where she made the biggest mistake. She slapped him hard across the face. He backed up a little shocked. Cristina grabbed her shirt and, without stopping, started for the door. She didn't have time to get there. Chris threw a chair and it hit her straight on the back. _

"That was on the day that you went back from staying at my house for two weeks?!" Alex said.

Cristina said, "Yes, and I still have the scar." She leaned forward and showed the scar on her lower back. Burke looked at it, and lightly rubbed her lower back. He had an angry look on his face. He tightened his grip on her hand again. She turned and gave him a nice and passionate kiss. Everyone politely looked away.

"Okay. Well, I'm tired, and you can all come back tomorrow. I will continue tomorrow."

Everyone said goodnight, all too shocked and angry to notice Burke's expression. After they left, he said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Cristina?"

"Because I was trying to get rid of the memory. I'm sorry, baby. So much has changed since then. Back then I said I wouldn't fall in love with anyone ever, and look where I am now. I love you. I will always love you and you are the only one that I will ever love." She leaned and he leaned and they kissed, and soon fell asleep. Cristina just couldn't wait until the whole ordeal was over.

Okay. Here's chapter six and part of the story behind Chris. Please review. 3 reviews and I continue. Thank you for the reviews so far.


	7. Burke's overprotective

Thank you for the reviews! I got three others and I had a hard time waiting that long, so I will only need one review, but if more want to review, I will happily accept them! Here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7: The Nightmare and Burke is overprotective

Burke lay next to Cristina, and he was reading a book. He wasn't really interested in the book, but he had to keep his mind off of things. Cristina started tossing and turning, like she was trying to get away from someone or something. He put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped for a few minutes. He rubbed her shoulder calmly, eyes leaving the book and falling onto her face. She looked troubled, scared even. Cristina Yang was never scared. The only time she was scared was when Chris had something to do with it. He thought about this a moment and then his memory showed him of something that happened a while ago.

Flashback

"Who was that brown haired guy?" Derek asked.

"Christopher Clooney. He's my ex. Why?" Cristina answered.

"He may have triggered your fever more, and it almost made you die."

End flashback

Burke realized that it may trigger the fever, which was really heart disease. Burke started shaking Cristina's shoulder, but she wouldn't wake up. She drew in short breaths, and Burke knew she was having an attack. Burke paged any doctor that would come and help him revive her, and he got Sloane.

**Cristina's Dream**

Cristina ran and ran and ran. She had to find Burke. If she didn't, something bad would happen. A voice came from the bushes, and she turned. "Cristina…come here, sweet thing. Cristina…" Cristina screamed and ran down the hill and she tripped and she fell down the steps of the hospital. It was dark and gloomy. Derek walked up to her. "It's all your fault," he told her. He walked away. Cristina wondered, 'What's my fault?' She slowly got up and walked towards the office. When she opened the door, she started having problems breathing. Burke was on the floor, covered in blood. Soon almost everyone were saying over and over, "It's all your fault, it's all your fault…"

**End of Dream**

Sloane arrived as quick as he could, and he slammed open the door to Burke's apartment. "What's the problem?" he asked, his heart racing. He had run the whole way, not waiting for the ambulance.

"She's having another attack," Burke said, eyes not leaving Cristina. Sloane got down on his knees next to Cristina, and he felt for her pulse. "Her pulse is weak, but she's still here." He lifted her head and checked her breathing rate. "She needs oxygen." The door opened again, and Derek and Meredith brought a stretcher and lay it next to Cristina. "If we don't get her oxygen rate up soon, she won't survive." Derek grabbed Cristina's shoulders, while Meredith grabbed her legs, and Burke got her waist. They got Cristina onto the stretcher and Meredith and Derek hauled her into the waiting ambulance, Sloane and Burke close behind. Jumping into the ambulance, Burke glanced at Sloane, and said, "Thank you."

"Just doing my job, chief," Sloane answered, putting the oxygen mask on Cristina. Soon, Cristina was back in the hospital room. It had been on such short notice that nobody else knew she was coming to the hospital. Dr. Bailey walked up, an said, "Now what happened to her?"

Sloane pulled Dr. Bailey to the side and explained everything. Burke walked into the hospital room, and pulled up a chair. The second his hand touched Cristina's hand, he heard her say, "Where am I, Burke? Am I away from that creep? Was it really my fault?"

Burke studied her for a second and said, "You're at the hospital again. Yes, you are away from Chris. Nothing is your fault. Baby, what made you say that?"

"Nightmare. Running through the hospital away from him, voices everywhere, everyone saying it's all my fault, and then going to your office to find you…" she started crying and she couldn't say anymore. He whispered, "Sh. Sh. It's okay now. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here and I'm fine. You had another attack." Burke stroked her hand softly, and her cries soon turned to sniffles. Burke checked his clock and saw that it was two in the morning. He yawned, and she scooted to the side, and asked, "Sleep with me, baby?" He smiled at her, and climbed in. Burke lay on his back while Cristina lay on her side and had her head on his chest. He draped his arms around her, in a protective position, and they soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Burke paged all the interns and doctors into Cristina's room. When all had entered, he stood up in front of them. Taking a look at Cristina, he cleared his throat. He said, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, last night was rough for all of us, and I don't want to take any more chances. There will always be one intern and one doctor with Cristina Yang, and if she's ever alone, I will personally make sure none of you keep your jobs. There will also be no visitors unless passed by Dr. Bailey or me. If you think differently of my reaction, tough. This is the way it has to be."

Everyone just kind of nodded their head and the first shift was Addison and Meredith. There was a knock on the door, and Meredith answered, "Who is it?"

A voice said, "The flower shop. Sending flowers for Cristina Yang."

Meredith sighed and opened the door. As soon as it did, the door flew open and Meredith was thrown against the wall. Addison stood up and started fighting against Chris, but she was soon thrown against the wall as well. Cristina was asleep when Chris picked her up and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and a fist was thrown into his face. Cristina was thrown onto the bed and she rolled off onto the floor. She landed on her stomach and she had intense pain.

Sloane stood over Chris, and picked Chris up by the collar of his shirt, and said, "I like to be bad myself, but I don't go after an ex that doesn't want me anymore. I am also not violent towards women. You are below slugs, and I hate you for that." Sloane calmly walked out past Burke, said hello, and threw Chris out on the streets. Addison stood up, a little groggy at first, saw Burke at the door, looked at Cristina's bed, and she rushed to Cristina. Her stomach was bleeding, and Addison worked on her stomach, and then got Cristina back on the bed.

Addison turned to Burke and said, "Her babies are very lucky. They survived."

"Babies? They?"

"Yes, Chief. She's going to have twins. One boy and one girl. We got the results this morning."

"How did that freak get in this hospital room?"

"That was my fault, Chief," Meredith said, still on the floor. "Alex had said something about flowers, and I thought they might have been from him. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to; I should have checked in with you first."

"Yes, you should have, but I will let it slide…this time. Right now I have other things to worry about." Burke sat next to Cristina, still in intense pain. Addison was about to leave when Cristina said, "Addison, wait."

"Yes, Cristina?"

"My water broke."

"Your babies are one month early!"

Addison and Burke stared at Cristina for a moment, and then Burke made Cristina lean forward a little bit, and he sat behind her. She was able to lean against him, and he put his hands on her shoulders, steadying her, making sure she was all right. Addison paged Derek and told him to get the morphine ready, because Cristina was going to feel a lot of pain. Addison told Cristina step-by-step on how to deliver her babies. Derek entered and spoke with Addison, and he left, returning with a wet cloth. He handed it to Burke and said, "Cool Cristina off with this."

Burke took the cloth and rubbed it all over her shoulders, neck, and chest, watching every move, making sure it was perfect. The first to arrive was a baby boy with no problems. Cristina smiled at the sight and squeezed Burke's hand. "He's handsome…just like you." Addison didn't want to intrude, but she had to. "Dr. Burke?"

Burke looked up at Addison as she jerked her head towards the door. Dr. Burke leaned Cristina forward a little bit, and walked out of the door.

"There was something you wanted to tell me, Dr. Montgomery?" Burke asked his hands on his hips.

Addison sighed and said, "She doesn't have enough energy to deliver this other baby."

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"We have to do surgery to get the girl out. The baby may not survive."

Burke stood there for a moment and then said, "Do all you can."

Addison nodded and took Cristina in for surgery.

Burke walked around outside breathing hard. Burke turned a corner, and someone was following him. He turned and was punched in the face, and he fell on his chest. A hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. Burke looked at this guy's face and instantly knew that it was Chris. Chris stuck his face close to Burke's and sneered, "Listen, Doctor whoever you are. Cristina is my bitch, and you can't stop that. Don't worry. I'll take real care of her." Then Chris moved his hand back and hit Burke again, and the last thing he heard Chris say was, "Okay, next, we're going to kidnap my new girlfriend." Then Burke blacked out.

Here's Chapter 7. One review will do it people! Please let me know what you think!


	8. Cristina and MeredithMissing!

Wow, 4 reviews! The Story of Chris continues in next chapter, Cristonlover. Chapter 8 arrives! I do not own any of these characters, except for maybe Chris, I don't know. This is the last chapter of the year of 2006!!!

Chapter 8: Meredith and Cristina…Missing?!

Cristina kept staring at the door, hoping that Burke would walk through. What she needed was someone to help her, but he wasn't there. The little girl had in fact survived. Derek and Meredith were guarding her. Derek was talking about how his car broke down last night, when Cristina finally interrupted. "Hey, Derek, do you know where Burke is?"

Derek looked at her and shook his head. "The last time I saw him, he was taking a walk."

Meredith looked at Cristina in a puzzled way. Cristina mouthed, "I'll tell you why later." Meredith shrugged.

Derek yawned and talked about the car again, the mustang, to be exact. Meredith was listening to what he was saying very closely, but Cristina had Burke in her mind, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to him. Derek got her out of her thoughts, and said, "Hey, I'll be back in a couple minutes, I have some…uh…business to attend to." He leaned over his chair and kissed Meredith on the lips, and whispered in her ear, "It'll be an exciting day today." Then he walked out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, Cristina got out of bed, and went to her closet. She got jeans on and a shirt that Burke always loved her in, a halter top. Meredith stood up, and said, "What are you doing?"

Cristina looked at her, scolding. "If you think I'm going to hang around here while Burke could be out there, hurt, you're wrong. If you think you can stop me, go ahead and try. I'm going to find him."

"Cristina."

"No! I am not listening to reason this time, Mere, I'm going to listen to my instincts, and they're telling me to go find him, and bring him back here."

"Okay."

Cristina looked at her a second. "Okay? That's it? You're not going to try to stop me?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"Only on one condition, Cristina."

"What?"

"Let me go with you."

Cristina nodded her head, and she looked through the window. "Everything's clear. Let's go." Cristina and Meredith slipped out the door and ran to the door that led outside. As soon as they were outside, Cristina said, "He would most likely head towards our apartment."

Burke slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and grunted. His back hurt, and he didn't remember how he had ended up next to the hospital, hidden. He heard someone say, "He would most likely head towards our apartment." He thought it might have been Cristina, but he knew that she was still in the hospital. He stood up and stretched his back out. After he got his back feeling better, he walked up the stairs into the hospital. As soon as he did, someone called him in Cristina's room. He was confused at first, but when he got there, the bed was empty. Burke walked in, and noticed that she had changed into normal clothes. Nobody else was in the room. Just then, Derek came in and said, "Someone rang for me in this room." He glanced around, and said, "Where's Cristina and Meredith?"

Burke turned to him and said, "You left them alone, didn't you?"

Derek realized who was there, and he coughed a little. "Um, I was called into the OR, and I guess the doctor I called into Cristina's room didn't show."

Burke shook his head, grabbed Derek's shirt, and hissed, "If anything has happened to Cristina, you are the one responsible. Now, we are going to find her, and Meredith too, and bring them back here."

He let go and found Miranda (Dr. Bailey) who was taking notes on Izzie's progress.

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Shepherd and I have to go on some business, and we will be out possibly all day. Please don't worry about sending anyone to Cristina's room. Apparently, someone let them escape, and we have to find them." Miranda just shook her head.

"Are we almost there yet?" Meredith yelled. Cristina nodded. Soon she turned and ran up the stairs to enter their apartment. She ran to the elevator, punched in the UP arrow, and they both waited. Meredith said, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"I don't know, but I do, too. What if Burke's hurt in there?" Cristina looked at her friend worriedly. The elevator door opened and they walked in. Cristina pressed the number, and they waited. Meredith didn't have anything that could reassure Cristina. She was about to say something to her when she felt a gun being pushed against her lower back. Cristina felt the same thing on hers. A voice whispered in Cristina's ear, "We meet again, Cristina, baby." Meredith saw Cristina's eyes widen in fear. she mouthed, "Chris?" Cristina shut her eyes, and mouthed, "Yes." Chris said, "Take us to your apartment."

Cristina made her legs work and headed towards the apartment door. Grasping the key in her hand, she hoped that she wouldn't find Burke behind the doors, injured. She put in the key, turned it, and walked inside with closed eyes. When she opened them, she forgot that Chris was behind her and collapsed with relief. Chris took advantage of this, and he turned her head towards his, and kissed her. Meredith screamed, "No! You leave her alone!" He stopped, looked at Meredith, and shoved Cristina on the ground. He walked to Meredith, half-smiled, and said, while his hand was wiping her hair away from her face, "Do you want me to kiss you instead?" He lifted Meredith's chin, and then he was hit with a book. "He turned to see that, in fact, Cristina had gotten up and thrown it. She yelled, "She's not the one you want, Christopher. I am the one you came for, so why bring her into this?" Chris turned, walked to Cristina, lifted her head up, and he hit her. She fell face first, and hit her head on the bookshelf. Meredith broke away from the guy holding her, and ran to Cristina's side. Cristina sat up and Meredith hugged her. Chris said, "Stand up, Cristina." Cristina balanced herself, using the bookshelf. She turned to Chris and he hissed in her ear, "Never call me Christopher again, do you hear me?" Cristina nodded, and he said, "Good. John? Keep a watch on this Meredith girl here." Chris slid closer to Cristina, and smiled the most wicked smile that Cristina had ever seen. He moved one hand to one side of the bookshelf, and the other to the other side of Cristina. He looked like he was going to lecture about being called Christopher, which made Cristina relax for a little bit, which was just what he needed. Her arms moved to her side, and she looked at Meredith. That was Chris' moment that he needed. He wrapped one arm around Cristina's upper body, and his other arm picked her legs and feet up. She fought hard, but was soon thrown on the guest bed that Burke had. Cristina sat up and Chris pushed her back down, and he crawled over her. She tried pushing him away, and Chris pinned her arms down, and said, "You know, it will tear your boyfriend apart when you have another child that isn't his." Cristina went to scream, but he covered her mouth. He threatened her by saying that he would kill Meredith and Burke if she didn't cooperate. She smiled, and said, "Okay." She had a plan, but he didn't know it yet.

Okay! one review will do it! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas!

Oh and one more thing.

Happy New Years!


	9. The Story Behind Chris Part 2

All right, 2007. The first chapter in 2007 is here! Sorry it took so long. It's been hectic here! This is the last of Meredith and Cristina…Missing?! and also the finish of The Story of Chris. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Story of Chris Part 2

Cristina half-smiled. "Chris, maybe I was wrong to think that Burke was the guy for me. It's possible that you are the right guy. It won't help that you have a gun pointed towards my best friend out there. I can talk to her and convince her to not tell anyone what you did. The only thing is that you have to trust me. If I don't talk to her, then she's going to be miserable. Please?"

Chris thought about it for a minute, while Cristina chanted in her head, "Say yes, Say yes." Chris stood up, placed his hand on hers, and said, "Okay."

Cristina stood up, taking his hand. She calmly walked over to Meredith and kneeled down looking straight into her eyes. She said, "Meredith, they're going to let you go, but you have to promise _not to tell anyone. _Please. I'm going to run off with Chris." Then she hugged the confused Meredith. When she got to Meredith's ear, she whispered, "Find Burke and tell him."

Meredith seemed a little shocked to Chris, but he didn't think of it. Meredith stood up and followed Chris' friend out the door. Cristina closed the door, pretended to lock it, and walked away from the door. Chris didn't say anything as he calmly walked over to her and pushed her against the door. _Why does he like doors so much?_ Cristina wondered. Soon she knew why. He had seen right through her trick. Did he see through Meredith?

Meredith got outside and walked towards the hospital. Then she broke into a run. She had to find Burke, and she knew that Cristina was scared to death without him. She looked behind her to see if she was being followed. When she turned to look forward, she ran into someone. "Sorry, Oh, I am so so-Derek?" Derek stared at her for a second, and then smiled. Another voice came from behind Derek. "She's not at the cof-Grey. What are you doing here?" Burke questioned, angrily. Meredith jerked her head to look at Burke. He looked stressed, worried, and angry.

"We need to talk," Meredith said calmly.

Burke placed his hands on his hands and said, "I don't have time. I have to find Cristina." He passed her and started walking away.

"But I know where she is."

That made Burke stop in his tracks. Meredith walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. "She's at your apartment. She's…"

"She's what? Hurt? What?!"

"In trouble."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Meredith explained what happened. Burke cursed under his breath. Meredith sighed and said, "We were trying to find you, Doc-Chief."

"Well, you shouldn't have worried about me. I was fine." Burke started pacing, wondering what he should do. Then he stopped and said, "Dr. Shepherd, go back to the hospital and inform everyone what's going on. Dr. Grey, come with me." Derek ran to the hospital. Meredith followed Burke and said, "Chief-"

"We're not at work right now, Meredith."

"Sorry, Preston. It was…uh…my fault. I suggested that we come out and find you."

Burke stayed silent as he walked faster towards his apartment. Meredith sighed inwardly. Burke had fire in his eyes. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Cristina. He refused to let it happen.

Cristina pulled Chris into the guest room, and they both fell on the bed,. She tore his shirt off while he tore hers off. Chris could tell that Cristina was hiding something. She smiled, and put handcuffs on him. She stood up and grabbed one of Burke's shirts. She reached the doorway, when she noticed that the handcuffs were off Chris, which she wondered why. He grabbed her hand, and she dropped the shirt. He pulled her close and she was frozen with fear. She didn't even notice that she was now in a bra and underwear. When she did notice, she pulled away from him. She noticed two fancy plates, one being Burke's favorite plate, the other being her own. She quickly grabbed hers and hit Chris and he fell on the floor, screaming. She grabbed the shirt and as she tried to open the door, she felt something sharp hit her back. It was a piece of the plate. She yelped in pain, and shielded herself. She tried to open the door, and realized it was locked. She unlocked it and ran out the door, throwing the shirt on her. Chris was behind her, yelling, "You won't get away with this Cristina!"

Cristina ran down the stairs, and got outside. She ran towards the hospital and soon saw Burke and Meredith walking towards her, but she knew they didn't notice her. She threw herself onto Burke and kissed him sweetly. then she grabbed his hand and started running to the hospital. "Cristina, why the hell are you running around town in one of my shirts…hey, that actually looks good on you," Burke said. Cristina blushed and pulled Burke and Meredith in the bushes. Chris ran past the bush, and the police caught him. Burke and Meredith walked out of the bushes, but Cristina didn't. They both had thought that she hadn't wanted to be seen. Cristina was having her own problems. Drawing short breaths, she reached behind her back and got the shard of the plate off her back, and yelped with pain. She started having spasms again, and her heart was acting up. Burke was talking to the police about what happened, and Alex came out, revealing that he had called the police after what Derek had told them. Alex was the first to notice Cristina's spasms. He ran to the bush, and picked Cristina up, yelling, "We need you, Chief!" Burke ran to where Alex was, and raced them back into the hospital. As soon as they reached Cristina's room, Derek put morphine in her body, and gave her oxygen, calming her down. Giving her Anesthetic, he paged Dr. Hahn. She came in, and they started on the surgery. Alex told Dr. Hahn that he wanted to scrub in. She looked at him and said, "Are you prepared for anything that might happen?" Alex nodded.

The whole time that they were in surgery, Burke stood and watched, disgusted at the fact that so much could happen in one day. Alex handed Dr. Hahn one of the tools that she needed, and Cristina's heart rate went up and they immediately went into action. As soon as it was stabilized, they finished up with their surgery, and they cleaned her up. Alex sighed, and helped getting her into her room.

It took two hours before she woke up, and Burke, Izzie, Meredith, Alex, George, Callie, Derek, and Sloane were in her room.

She leaned forward a little and Burke sat next to her. She leaned back again and leaned her head on his shoulder. "He's an ass, you know that?" Everyone asked, "Who?"

"Chris."

Burke asked, "Why?"

"You know those plates that we had? The one for you from your friend Nick, and the one for me from my friend Amy? The ones we thought were special to us."

"Yes, of course."

"In self defense, I ended up throwing my plate at him, and breaking it."

Burke kissed her forehead. "Oh, yeah. I need to finish that story."

_"You need to behave. Cristina, your mom said that you would move in with me." Chris smirked. _

_"I don't care. I'm not going to move in with you. You can't make me," Cristina snarled. Just then her mother walked in. "Yes he can, and he will. You will move in with him, Cristina Yang." Cristina quit fighting eventually and moved in. _

_A few weeks went by, and they were hell. She was a slave there, she felt. Cristina cleaned the floors, did the laundry, and did anything else Chris wanted her to do. If she didn't she was hit. _

_When he got a job, Cristina rested a little, but one day Chris came home early. _

_"What are you doing, bitch?" He yelled at her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up and slapped her. Cristina couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him away, and hit him as hard as she could. That only made him angrier. "Leave me alone!" She yelled at him. He stood up and hit her so hard she fell on the floor, crying. That's when the big fear arrived in her. She tried to stand up but he kicked her in the stomach. Chris grabbed her on the throat and eventually put her in intensive care at the hospital there in New York. He threatened that if she told anyone that he did that to her, then he would find her and torture her until she died. _

_When Alex heard that she was in intensive care, he drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He held her hand when she slept. She woke up to see that Alex had been crying, and praying that she would be okay. "A-Alex?" He looked up at her and hugged her as best as he could without hurting her. "Who did this to you?" _

_She remembered the threat, and shook her head, as she, too, was tearing up. _

"So that's how you knew Alex before me.? I just thought you were flirting with him," Burke said. Cristina laughed. "You're cute." Burke turned as he slightly blushed.

"I know I like bad people, but not that bad. Can I beat him up?" Sloane asked.

"Oh, please. He's in jail. I don't think you want to share a room with him." Everyone laughed.

_"Was it that Chris guy?" Alex prodded. _

_Cristina didn't say anything. She didn't have to. _

_"He threatened you, didn't he?" Cristina nodded. Alex tightened his grip on Cristina's hand. "I'll be right back." He left, and then he came back. "The doctor told Chris that you could go home in 5 days, but he said that you could leave with me to a different hospital. You want to move in with me in Seattle? Until you find a place of your own?"_

_Cristina looked at him a second, and said, "You mean it?" Alex nodded. Cristina smiled and said, "Of course I would. How am I supposed to get my stuff?" Alex smiled and said, "Let me worry about that." _

_The next day, Alex helped Cristina get in his car, and she noticed that her stuff was in the back. "Thank you, Alex," she said gratefully. Soon she fell asleep and woke up in the hospital. _

"I haven't seen Chris since then until all of this happened," Cristina said. Alex said, "I still want to beat him up for that. He was cruel and evil and…"

"don't worry. He got what he deserved."

Alex shrugged and they soon left. Before Alex left, he handed Cristina a necklace with a locket attached. "This is for you." Then he left.

Cristina looked at the door for a moment, and Burke said, "Aren't you going to look at it?" She looked down and saw that there was an inscription on it. It said this:

_To Cristina_

_The greatest sister in the world _

_The greatest friend in the world_

_With love_

_Alex Karev_

Cristina smiled, and Burke kissed her on the forehead again. She put it on, and leaned on his shoulder. Before she fell asleep, she said, "I love you." Burke gleamed with pride, and said, "I love you too."

That's the end of this chapter. Please review! The next chapter will have a little excitement. One review and it will be written.


	10. The Fight with Words

I got one review, and so here I am. Ready to update. I can see that people are really excited, since this might be the last chapter. Here goes!

Chapter 10: The fight with words

Cristina yawned and opened her eyes, smiling at the sleeping chief next to her. Cristina turned and glanced at the time. She groaned inwardly. He had to get up for work. Turning back to him, she softly whispered, "Burke, baby, it's time for work." Then she kissed him. He grunted playfully, and he kissed her back. "I'm up."

Cristina leaned back and then gasped. "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"I forgot about the twins! Do you think we can name them today?"

"Well, we have to sooner or later."

Cristina chuckled, and paged Addison. When Addison entered, she said, "Are you ready to feed your own baby boy and baby girl, Dr. Yang?"

"Does it look like I'm working? Please. Call me Cristina. I'm ready."

"Okay, Cristina, I will bring them to you." As soon as she walked out, Cristina said, "I'm not ready for this." Burke rolled his eyes and massaged her shoulders. "I have to get to work for a little bit. I'll come back for break."

"Okay, baby." Cristina moved out of the way.

When Burke was almost at the doorway, Cristina said, "Oh, Burke? Isn't your mom supposed to come? Please say no."

Burke turned to her and said, "I can't follow up on your request. She'll be here at 3." He smiled and walked to his office. Cristina slumped back and Addison entered with her two lovely children. Addison showed Cristina how to feed and soon left.

Meredith entered Seattle Grace Hospital with coffee in her hand. "Excuse me?" Meredith turned and said, "Yes?" to a black haired person that looked kind of like Cristina.

"I was wondering if there was a Cristina Yang that works here."

"Yes, she does work here, but right now she is in the hospital due to a heart disease and giving birth, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Giving birth? Heart disease? She never called to tell me this."

"Do you think maybe that she doesn't know you." Meredith was getting really grumpy by the minute.

"She knows me all right, and she better apologize for running off with no word of where she was going."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I am her mother, Malaya Yang. Who might you be?"

"OH, I'm, uh, her best friend, Meredith Grey. Nice to meet you. Um, the chief has asked to be notified of any visitors, so if you can wait here, I will go talk to him." Meredith forced a smile as she turned the corner.

Burke's office door was closed and she knocked, and Burke said, "Come in."

Meredith ran through the doors, turned and shut it closed. She turned back, and she said, "Chief? We have a visitor for Cristina Yang. It's her mother, Malaya."

Burke had been working on paperwork but he now stood up and looked at her. "Her mother?"

"Yes, her mother. She's here, and she's not very happy right now."

"She can't see Cristina. Not right now, not today. She mistreated Cristina and she doesn't deserve to be in her life right now." Meredith knew he was still angry that Cristina's parents went with traditions.

She walked back out without another word and noticed that Malaya wasn't in the waiting room. She jogged to Cristina's room and saw Malaya standing next to Cristina, who looked like she wanted Burke to be there. Meredith straightened and walked into Cristina's room.

"Mother, you wouldn't let me choose anyone…"Cristina was saying.

Meredith coughed and Cristina looked relieved that Meredith was there.

"What in the fresh hell are you doing here? Can't I visit my daughter?" Malaya shouted at Meredith.

Meredith kept calm and said, "Actually, no. Not today. You're going to have to come back in the morning."

"And who made you the boss?"

"Chief orders. So if you could please leave, it would be easier than all of us."

"Well, I'm not leaving until I hear from this 'Chief' of yours." _Cristina's mother is more stubborn than Cristina_, Meredith thought.

"Mom, don't drag the chief into this. You can visit me in the morning. I'm exhausted. I need to sleep."

"Well, first of all, Cristina, you do not deserve sleep, and second of all, the chief happens to be your boyfriend, and I want to see what made you stay away from Chris."  
"Is there a problem here?" Burke asked, walking in.

Meredith turned and then said, "She won't leave until she hears from you, Chief." Cristina sighed quietly. She had a feeling that it was going to be a while.

"Oh, so you're the guy that stole Cristina away from Chris."

"Mother!"

"Quiet Cristina, I'm still trying to figure out what you see in this guy."

"Excuse me, but I did not steal Cristina away from him," Burke stated.

"Oh, please. Everyone would love to have a girl like Cristina, wouldn't they?"

"Mother, I ran off on my own. I didn't have him as a boyfriend at that time." Cristina was upset, and sighed.

"Oh, I see what kind of daughter you are. You are a selfish, ludicrous piece of crap that doesn't know how to do anything right!"

"Is that any way to treat a daughter?" A voice yelled coming through the doorway. It was Helen Burke, Preston's mother. Burke groaned inwardly. Helen and Cristina did not get along.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know a thing about my daughter."

"She's Cristina Yang, an intern who loves my son. Traditions are traditions but there should be no traditions on dating and marriage. That's totally absurd. If you were asked to leave, then you should do so. Good day to you."

Burke stared at his mother wondering if she was feeling okay. Malaya stared for a second and she then told Cristina that they would talk later and then left. Meredith excused herself and went to find Derek.

Cristina smiled and looked at her feet.

Helen walked over to Cristina, and said, "That's what you call a mother? Well, I guess I have to change that, now don't I? Besides, you love my son, and I can't change that."  
"Thank you. I owe you a big one," Cristina murmured.

"No, that's what family is all about." Cristina and Helen hugged each other, and Cristina was a little shocked, as was Burke.

Burke said, "Well, you're here early mom. How are you doing?"

"Oh, just peachy, dear. How about you?"

"Fine. Thank you." They talked a few moments and Burke's pager went off so he had to leave Cristina and Helen in silence.

Cristina soon broke the silence. "Am I allowed to marry your son?"

"What?" Helen asked.

"Am I allowed to marry Preston Burke?"

"Yes, of course you are."

"Thank you."

"I have some errands, so I have to leave. Call if you need anything."

Cristina waved and leaned her head back. Miranda walked in and said, "So, how is the new mother doing?"

"Fine. Helen is doing just fine," Cristina answered, not paying attention.

"I'm not talking about Helen. I'm talking about you."

"Oh. I don't know Dr. Bailey, am I really cut out for this?"

"Yes, Cristina you are cut out for this. You have a wonderful, yet bossy, boyfriend, who'll make a great father, and you have everything to be a mother."

Cristina thought for a moment. "Did you have any doubts when you were pregnant?"

"Of course I did, but now I know it's worth it. Anyways, I have to get back on my rounds, but I thought I would check up on you."

"Dr. Bailey?"

"Yes, Cristina?"

"Thank you."

Miranda smiled and walked out the door.

That's Chapter 10. It's very possible that next chapter is the final chapter, but I may be wrong. Please review! Let me know what you think!


	11. Surprise, Surprise

Okay. I have decided that this is not the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11: Surprise, surprise kids named and Cristina's home!

"Cristina, you must not work right now. I will not let you leave this hospital until you sit down and promise me that you won't try to come to work today!" Addison tried convincing Cristina to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"I need to work. Please? You know what? You asked me to sit down and promise that I won't try to come to work. Fine." Cristina sat down, smirking a bit. "I promise I won't try to come to work today. You know why? I'm already there! So if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Cristina, you're making me do something I really didn't want to do." Addison walked over to the intercom and said, "Please send Alex Karev to room 242. Thank you."

Cristina rolled her eyes and started walking out. She didn't get very far. Someone walked up to her and threw her over his shoulder, saying, "Chief's orders Cristina. Besides, I got to look out for my sister." Alex dumped Cristina on her bed. Cristina had been yelling, "Let go!" the whole time, and when she was dumped she glared at Alex.

"Thank you, Dr. Karev. That is all I needed you for."

"No problem, Dr. Montgomery." With that he walked out of the door.

Cristina stared a minute and said, "Okay, is that the worst you can do? With that, I can go to work easy." She stood up, brushed herself off, and walked out the door.

"Okay, you asked for it," Addison said.

That was the last thing she heard before she walked out of hearing range. Burke walked from behind her, and grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around.

"Oh, Can't I-oh. Hi, uh, Chief." Cristina felt uncomfortable, knowing that Burke was upset.

"Cristina, are you causing trouble with Dr. Montgomery?"

"No, I just…uh…wanted to go for a walk."

"I see. So why did Dr. Montgomery page me, telling me that you were trying to go to work, I wonder?"

Cristina tried looking innocent, but with that firm look from Burke finally gave in.

"I don't want to stay cooped up in my room. I want to be able to hold a scalpel, to save people's lives, and to spend more time with you. Is that too much to ask for?" Cristina looked down at the ground, expecting a lecture about getting better and getting healed, but was shocked when he put his arms around her. She stood frozen for a second and then returned the hug.

Burke hadn't expected himself to do that, and he certainly expect Cristina to hug him back. What shocked him more was what he said.

"I love you, Preston Burke. Uh, I mean, Chief." Burke laughed at that remark. He said, "Call me whatever you want."

Cristina smiled at this and kissed him on the cheek. "Meet you in a few minutes, then." She ran back to her room, while Burke stood watching her.

Addison was getting the children ready when Cristina returned. "Addison, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Addison looked at Cristina, friendly. "Um, when we name the kids, can we, uh, have the last name of Burke, without Burke knowing? Please?"

Addison smiled and said, "What my patient wants, my patient gets."

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery." Cristina crawled back in bed and fell asleep.

_"I'm coming for you Cristina Yang. I'll be coming for you." A voice surrounded Cristina. She ran and ran and ran. It was raining. She turned to look behind her, and a figure was chasing her. Cristina ran into the hospital and it was abandoned. The figure held something in his hand and the hospital soon caught on fire._

Cristina shot up in bed, terrified. Burke was there, comforting her. She breathed in and out slowly. A few minutes passed and she was back to normal, but she would not tell Burke what the nightmare was about. Burke dropped it, and changed the subject. "What are we going to name the kids?"

"Well, how about this. I name the boy, and you name the girl or you can name the boy and I can name the girl. Which one?"

"I'll name the girl."

"Okay." Cristina thought for a minute, and she knew the name of the boy.

"Alexander Preston. And then whatever the last name is going to be."

"Ok. How's this? Christine Ray. And what the last name is. We can decide on that later."

"Nice." There was a knock on the door and George came in. "Hello, Chief, and Cristina. We have good news for you Cristina. You get to go home today. All we need is the release paper to be signed. I hope you have a good day." Then he left.

Cristina jumped for joy and Burke signed the release papers.

Cristina had been home for two weeks and her children, Alex and Christine, were asleep. It was the night of the retirement party for the old chief. Cristina looked at the mirror, being in a dress that she had just bought. It was red 1-strap dress with a rose over her heart. She had her black hair, curly and pulled back. She wanted to look fantastic for that night, and not for the ex-chief either.

She had a surprise for Burke, and everyone at the hospital had helped out. Alex talked to the ex-chief, Meredith chose Cristina's dress, Addison did Cristina's hair, George made Burke go in a tuxedo, Izzie helped Cristina choose the ring, Callie had paid for the limousine and Miranda helped Cristina with her speech.

Cristina ran out of the bathroom, and saw that Burke was pacing in his tuxedo. She smiled, and then said, "I'm sorry. Were you waiting for someone?" He turned around and he felt that he nearly lost his socks. He was at a loss for words, and after he found his voice, he said, "Why are we dressed so nicely?"

"What are you talking about? It's a party and I plan to look nice." Burke raised an eyebrow and let the subject drop.

They walked outside, jumped in their car, and were soon at the party.

The ex-chief made a short speech and then said, "Now, it isn't just about me; it's also about our new chief and Ms. Cristina Yang has been getting a surprise of her own for him. Please welcome Cristina Yang!"

Burke shot a glance at Cristina, and wondered what was on her mind. She just smiled weakly, and walked up to the stage. Cristina looked around at all the people that came. "Uh, first I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. My family was always based on traditions, but I had always gone against those that I didn't approve of. So, as I sat at the dinner table last night, I thought that I would wait on this, but you know what? Forget traditions. They're not important. Now, two years ago, I came to Seattle Grace and became an intern, obviously." Cristina paused, unsure of how everyone would handle this. "I expected to practice, to do surgery, and be the best I could be. What I didn't expect was to find someone that meant so much to me that he has gotten me to go head over heels, or 'ga-ga' as everyone else likes to call this about him. Dr. Burke, could you come up here please?"

Burke looked around at the audience and walked slowly up to Cristina.

Cristina smiled and continued. "At first we got on each other's nerves, and as time went on we got to know each other more. Then I moved into his apartment, had the twins, and then it came to this. Traditionally, the guy of a relationship would 'pop the question' to the girl, but like I said, forget traditions." Cristina looked at the floor a second, and then got on her knees and reached into her purse. Showing him the ring, she started tearing up. "Preston Burke, would you…" She couldn't finish it. She was overwhelmed with emotions. Burke got down on his knees, and said, "Do you want me to finish the question for you?"

"I don't know, is that tradition too? No, I'll finish it." Cristina wiped her eyes, and then tried again. "Preston Burke, will you marry me?"

Burke smiled, and helped her to her feet. "Of course I will." Then they kissed and hugged, while the audience stood and clapped.

It was the best night in Cristina and Burke's life, and they had chosen the best man and the maid of honor.

Best Man: George O'Malley

Maid of Honor: Meredith Grey

That' the end of this chapter! Please review and I will update!


	12. The Wedding Day

Sorry it's been a while, but my keyboard quit working. Okay, this is fascinating. Very Catchy. so here's chapter 12. The last chapter.

Chapter 12: Wedding Day

"Meredith, I don't know if I can do this. What if I trip?" Cristina paced in her dressing room, with the maid of honor watching her.

"Cristina, listen to me. You will be great, you're going to hold your head up high and walk on out there when the time comes. Alex is 'giving you away', so what more do you need?" Meredith shot her friend a smile. Cristina opened the door a little bit, and peeked to see where Burke was. Meredith walked over and shut the door. "You know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

Cristina sighed and looked at her hair. "My hair looks a mess, and I need my makeup!" Cristina started rummaging around for her hairbrush and Meredith made her sit down and started fixing her hair. Cristina looked at her hand, and then said to Meredith, "Burke and I decided that we weren't going to figure out the last name of the kids until we had a chance to talk things out."

"Ok. So what's wrong with that?" Meredith put the hairbrush down and put pins in Cristina's hair.

"Well, I kind of already told Dr. Montgomery, Addison, to put the last name as Burke. It seemed better that way."

"That was smart, but shouldn't you be telling Burke this?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to put that in my vows."

"Good point." Meredith stepped back and smiled to herself. Cristina's hair was perfect.

Cristina stood up, and turned around. She smiled, and said, "So this is it. This is where Cristina Yang no longer exists. It's now Cristina Burke. Oh, man, what have I done?"

Meredith hugged Cristina, and Cristina started crying. "Crap. Now I have to do my makeup again."

"No, it looks great, it's time for you to go." Meredith opened the door, peeked out, closed the door, and sighed. "There's a lot of people out there."

"Oh, quit your whining." Cristina turned around and Meredith exited the room. Cristina had only a couple minutes before Alex was going to enter, but she sat there thinking of what happened in her life. All in all, it was good. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Cristina stood up and opened the door to reveal a nice tuxedoed Alex. She smiled and said, "Hey evil spawn. What's cooking?"

Alex chuckled and said, "Just a little bride breakfast."

Cristina shook her head and looped her arm through his. They walked to the end of the hallway to the double doors. All of a sudden Cristina pulled away from Alex and leaned against the wall. "I can't do this, I can't do this," she chanted under her breath.

"Cristina, when was it ever like you to not achieve something huge?" Alex teased.

"I don't get married every day, Alex," she retorted. She stood up again and took his arm. The double doors opened and the crowd all stood up.

Burke turned to look at the bride, and he almost fell down from shock. She looked better than anyone he had seen in his life. He could not take his eyes off Cristina. He smiled and she smiled back. Then they were hand in hand and ready to say their vows.

"Throughout these whole years that I have known you, Cristina, I knew that you were stubborn. You were focused. you didn't want a relationship with anyone and you never liked to change your plans. As time wore on, you started becoming friends with some of the interns at Seattle Grace, and yet you were still focused on not having a relationship. I bought you coffee, and you seemed to think it was poisoned. Eventually we started dating and your plans began to change. You didn't want to admit it, but it was happening. and now, because of that, you have become an extraordinary woman, an extraordinary woman who will become an extraordinary wife and mother. I love you." Burke took a big deep breath and knew that she was shaking.

Cristina smiled nervously at Burke, and then said, "Okay, yes, I was stubborn, and yes, I wanted no relationships, especially with my attending. That was before I met you. You bought me coffee, and in all reality I was surprised. I didn't really think that you would ever notice me, and so I planned on going on with my life. And then that whole thing and…Well, you obviously get the point. I love you and I thank you for being my hero." Burke smiled, knowing well enough to know that she had forgotten quite a few things because he had read her vows without her knowing it.

Meredith kept catching herself staring at Derek, and she tried to stop it. Before she knew it, Burke and Cristina had kissed and they were beginning to party. She walked over to Derek, and she said, "You should dance with Cristina."

Derek looked at her a little confused, and said, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to dance with Preston. We do get our turn dancing with the bride and groom. Come on, let's go."

"Why?"

"Okay, fine. You don't have to, but if you don't, I won't dance with you."

"No, why do we get turns dancing with the bride and groom? They should dance together."

"Tradition." Meredith smiled.

"Well, you know that we have to get them to dance together first, don't you? That's tradition, too."

"Leave that to me, Derek." Meredith walked over to the microphone and picked it up. "Testing, testing," she murmured into the microphone. It worked. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but it's time for the newlyweds to dance together." She walked back to a chuckling Derek.

What?"

"Newlyweds? You make it sound like they've been married for weeks, not hours."

"I'd like to see you up there, making the announcement."

"Well, next time I will."

Burke took Cristina to the dance floor, and they started dancing. "You okay, Cristina?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Cristina tried to hide a sniffle in his tuxedo, but he heard it.

"Cristina, are you crying?" He smiled at the thought.

"No, I just…I have a cold."

"A cold that you caught just after our vows?"

"Sure, why not?" Burke looked at her a minute, and then she said, "Okay, so I am crying. Why should you care if I cry or not?" Burke raised an eyebrow, and hugged her. Then an announcement by Derek said, "Okay, now if anyone wants to dance with the groom, stand in line at the right, and for anyone who wants to dance with the bride, to the left."

Meredith was the first to dance with Burke.

Burke started the conversation, saying, "Strange way to propose, don't you think?"

"Well, she was thinking of waiting until you asked her, but she decided against it."

"And I guess she told you that because you're her…uh…person."

"Yes. She is my person too. I have got to leave because my turn is over." Meredith stuck her dollar bill into his tuxedo pocket and left smiling.

Derek waited patiently for George to finish dancing with Cristina, and soon fell in step with her.

"McDreamy? You're dancing with me? What are the odds?" Cristina smiled.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. You know, to a friend of mine and Meredith's." Derek raised one of his eyebrows.

"About what?"

"Listen, if you ever need protection and you can't get it from Preston, you can always come to me."

Cristina said, "Thank you, I think."

Derek smiled. "It's what friends are for." Then he lifted her hand, put his dollar bill in her hand, and walked towards Meredith.

Soon they were hand-in-hand and dancing to a slow song.

Cristina was back in Burke's arms and she was happy for it. She was grateful that they were able to have that moment together, and she would remember it for some time.

They were all having a good time they didn't notice someone watching them from the side. Someone that was uninvited.

…But for now, they were fine, and they would be fine until something happens…

To Be Continued..

Here's the end of this story. Get ready for the sequel. I don't know the title yet. Thank you for all the reviews!!!! I love you all!


End file.
